To be in love
by KiddSuperior
Summary: A collection of Short stories about Dustin and Hunter not really sure where im going to go just wanted more DustinxHunter stories. SLASH Fluff nothing more
1. Rainbow in your eyes

The Rainbow in you eyes

Dustin/Hunter

Summery: it Dustin and Hunter that all you need to know. This one is G/PGish but might get worse, later.

Disclaimer I don't own Power Ranges but god I wish I did.

* * *

I'm sure I didn't hear him right did he just say I look like a rainbow. "Dude, what'd you mean I look like a rainbow."

"Not you, your eyes, it looks like there's a rainbow in your eyes." Oh, in my eyes. I think I'll just look over the view. "It's weird, I've seen your eyes a million times but they've never looked so bright."

Yeah well it might be the sunset or that fact that you've never been this close to me before. "Well dude take a good look 'cause it's going to get dark soon."

Oh my god did he just put his hand on my thigh, oh yeah it's there alright. "Hunter," he looks me in the eyes the sunset behind him looks amazing "Do you think that maybe….." he puts his finger to my lips, why did he stop me?

"You think to much, just feel…I know that my brother doesn't agree but I don't care anymore just tell me you feel the same."

I can't, it's to much, it's to soon. "I do."

He's smiling, I love to see him smile, it makes me smile.

"Can I kiss you?" don't ask just do it.

"Yes" he leans in close, I can feel his breath on my lips he presses them on me a little more gently then I would have liked, but then he starts to part his lips I feel his tongue begging for entry. I part my lips and play with the edge of his lips with my tongue we slide around in each others mouths until we need air. Are breathing is heavy and I feel a little dizzy.

"It's gone." What is he talking about what's gone.

"Huh?" is all I can handle he looks at me more seriously.

"The rainbow, it's gone….." oh I see "maybe it will be here tomorrow."

"Well just have to come back and see."


	2. The Hunt for Dustin

The Hunt for Dustin Dustin/Hunter and Blake/Tori Summery: it Dustin and Hunter that all you need to know. This one is G/PGish but might get worse, later. Disclaimer I don't own Power Ranges but god I wish I did.

* * *

"Tag you it." Dustin said as he ran from Tori who had picked herself up off the ground.

"That's it Dustin, I am going to make you pay." She ran after him as fast as she could without using her ninja streak.

The two Thunder Rangers left in her wake just stared. Hunter looked to his brother "Why do we always get the weird ones?"

"What are you talking about, mines normal..." He was interrupted be a war cry that sounded a lot like one Xena would do. "Well sorta."

Both boys walked over to the small forest at the edge of the beach were the two wind ninjas had ran in. Tori was looking in a bush when they came up to her, they both gave he a puzzled look.

"I can't find him, I thought he was here but when I got here, there was no him." Tori scratched her head not knowing what to do next.

"I'll find him." Hunter said knowing where Dustin was hiding. He wondered off deeper in to the forest.

Blake looked over to Tori. "Hey, do you wanna go make out." Tori looked at Blake and nodded.

"Dustin," No response "Come on Dust I know you're out here." Still no response. "Fine I'll just go have a monster burger all by myself."

"No wait."

Hunter turned around not sure were the voice came from. Then he saw it what looked like the other ninjas boots. "well I guess I'll just have to go eat all by my lonesome."

"Um" Hunter could here Dustin contemplate this in his head. "Fine but you have to pay."

"Any thing for you babe."


	3. In the Dark

**In The Dark**

Pairing: Hunter/Dustin

Summary: Something that happens in the dark. What more can I say.

Disclaimer: Oh please if I owed them do you think I would be writing FANFICTION.

Hunter: Hey man, don't get mad.

Dustin: Yeah will still play with you.

Yea ^_^!

Well I hope you like it.

Dustin: yeah, dude I hope I like it.

* * *

It was late and Hunter was walking Dustin home after their double date with Tori and Blake. Hunter was hoping that the time alone would be a breath of fresh air. It had been a month since they had started going out and he knew that something was wrong because Dustin had been acting even goofier then normal, which in the past meant something was bothering him.

They were walking along the main rode that was alongside the main forest with the beach on the other side of that. Hunter turned into the forest with Dustin at his side; they walked in silence until they reached the beach, they walked along the shore trying to avoid getting too wet. Hunter was thinking of asking Dustin to stay with him tonight since Blake and Tori were going to be staying one of her family parties they had every couple of months, and he hated to stay at the house by himself.

"Hunter, do you think I'm pretty?"

The question startled Hunter out of his thinking, "That was out of nowhere," he could tell Dustin was in one of those dark moods where low self-esteem had a strong hold on him and he needed a boost. "I think you look very beautiful tonight, why do you ask?"

Dustin stopped walking and turned to look over the ocean view, the moon full and bright lighting up Hunters face, "Because when I went to go get some more soda I heard a girl talking to her friend and she said 'what is that guy doing with such a gorgeous blond and beautiful blue eyes' and I thought that maybe she was right, what are you doing with me?"

Hunter could already see where the rest of the night was headed, "Dustin, first off they where talking about Blake and Tori that same girl came up and asked where Tori got her shirt. Second, don't you think that it should be my decision who I want to be with?" Dustin nodded "Good because I want to be with you," Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin's shoulders his back still to Hunter. "Besides everyone knows it's the other way around, they all wonder why you're with me."

Dustin turned to face Hunter, is blue eyes shining as the moon hit the front of his face just right giving his eyes an angelic look. Dustin held his breath for a moment searching Hunters eyes for anything more then the lust that he was sure his eyes held as well.

"Do you wanna come back to my place, Blake's gone and I hate staying alone," Dustin didn't say anything "I could really use the company." Hunter tried to sound pleading and even gave him the puppy dog eyes the work way to well.

Dustin didn't know what to say his brine was still on auto-stupid and all that managed to come out was "uh yeah I guess."

Hunter wasn't convinced "look Dustin if you don't want to you don't have to"

"No I do it's just…." Dustin trilled off and turned to look out at the ocean again.

The silence was getting to Hunter and he was really worried that Dustin wasn't alright. "Dustin, is everything ok, I mean with you, you seem kinda down."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not sure this is working out. I mean I really like you but I'm not really ready for all this I…I just need some time." Hunter stepped away from Dustin.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No!"

"That's what it sounds like."

Dustin lowered his head, examining his shoes "You're mad."

Hunter stood in front of Dustin and lifted his chine so he could see his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, I just wish you wouldn't be so damn hard on yourself, why don't you come over, well watch a movie and we can talk just you and me." Dustin tried not to look at Hunter. His eyes show the weakness and childlike fear Hunter has seen so many times before, and only one thing can really turn this around.

Hunter pulled Dustin's chine up so that he had a clear shot to his mouth, he lightly pressed his lips to Dustin's to waiting for it to register, when Dustin did part his lips Hunter slowly slipped his tongue into the moist, smooth opening. After a moment Hunter ended the kiss leaving Dustin open mouthed and gasping for air.

"I think I should sleep in Blake's room then."

"Fine, but can we at least watch the move in the dark this time."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, I just like to have short ones because there aren't enough Hunter/Dustin stories, I'm working on a longer one that's a crossover of a few of my fave characters Dustin and Hunter obviously and Bobby Drake from X-men: Evolution, Riku from Kingdom Hearts, Timothy Drake from Batman and Robin or Young Justice, and Chris from Charmed.


End file.
